There is a process of forming a pattern on a substrate as one of manufacturing processes for a semiconductor device. In the pattern forming process, a substrate is transferred into a processing unit of a pattern forming apparatus, and a pattern is formed on the substrate by using a master.
Meanwhile, in the prior art, there may be a case where time is required for substrate alignment inside a pattern forming apparatus.